Lo mejor llega como menos lo esperas
by BlackAneurysm
Summary: Solo un par de historias con temática del 14F en el universo de Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos y feliz dia de los enamorados para todos :) Se que no todos lo pasamos bien este dia y para muchos es solo un dia normal, pero para eso estamos lo que publican cosas en esta pagina, para hacer de este dia algo mas ameno (creo que lo dije muy mal... pero bueh...) Como dije en el último capitulo que subí de "Si quieres ve con él" publicare un TwoShot para el dia de los enamorados, y este es el primero, como sera una ocacion distinta es un universo distinto por lo que los acontecimientos ocurridos en este TwoShot no tienen relevancia en las otras historias que he publicado o publicare mas adelante (si es que llego a hacerlo).**

 **Bueno... Sin mas preámbulos demos inicio a la primera historia, espero les guste y les haga pensar una cosa... Independiente la situación, nunca esta de mas una confesión. Corre video... (Las fechas utilizadas son del presente 2017)**

 **-o-**

Desesperado - Zootopia

\- Los cambios pueden ser tanto para bien como para mal. Cuando son para mal, el sufrimiento viene después de tomada la decisión, y cuando son para bien, se sufre al momento de tomarla.

 **-o-**

 **Martes 14 de febrero…**

4:40 pm en la ciudad de Zootopia. Es un día hermoso y soleado, los niños que ya salieron de sus escuelas o jardines infantiles juegan en parques o sus mismos hogares siendo vigilados por sus padres los cuales acompañan el momento conversando sobre distintos temas de adultos. Una característica primordial de Febrero es ser un mes de cambios, la temperatura invernal pasa a ser un poco más cálida por la próxima llegada de la primavera, siendo estos días perfectos tanto para pequeños como adultos, sobre todo el presente día, 14 de Febrero. Las parejas de toda la ciudad, tanto comunes como inter especie pasan un momento grato disfrutando de su más perfecta compañía, los restaurants prácticamente llenos y las reservaciones en locales de entretenimiento son algo típico en esta fecha, ambos recibiendo animales con intenciones románticas o melosas para conquistar a su ser querido. Por otro lado los que no tienen tanta suerte y deben sacrificar sus días trabajando o cuidando críos… Pero bueno… Por algo existe el movimiento nocturno. Si saben a lo que me refiero… Por ende, todos salen ganando.

Así es, perfecto es la única palabra que podría caracterizar este día...

-¡SABIAS EL PLAN AL PIE DE LA LETRA Y AUN ASI HICISTE UNA LOCURA PARA QUE NOS DESCUBRIERAN!-

Bueno... No quizás para todo el mundo... En el ZPD encontramos a una coneja con el rostro completamente rojo, muy notorio aun tomando en cuenta su grisáceo pelaje. Sus ojos púrpura mirando con furia y sed de sangre a su compañero el cual tratando de explicar su punto de vista no puede evitar responder ante los gritos de su compañera igual de molesto.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarte morir? Entiéndelo, Judy, estabas en el punto de mira de ese lobo. No tengo idea porque trato de dispararte, pero pudiste haber muerto. Un gracias no estaría de más en todo esto- argumenta un zorro de pelaje rojizo respondiendo al nombre de Nicholas Wilde. Nick para los conocidos. El último tiempo ha tenido problemas con sus camaradas del ZPD, mas especifico con su compañera de patrulla Judy Hopps, la cual reprende al zorro por continuos actos de desobediencia a sus superiores.

-Yo no estaba en la mira de nadie, tú quisiste hacer las cosas a tu manera como lo has hecho ultimamente. Dime, Nick. ¿Cómo explicas esto?- Judy le lanzo a Nick una hoja arrugada chocando en su pecho para luego caer al suelo por acción de la gravedad. Su contenido no es algo de lo cual estar orgulloso, pero a Nick poco le importa, tiene argumentos en contra de sus acusaciones. Ahora… ¿Se atreverá a decirlos? Revisemos primero el contenido de este documento:

"Registro de ultimas misiones realizadas por Nicholas P. Wilde"

1.- Tortura de Remmus S. Rinohorn, 43 años, rinoceronte, acusado por narcotráfico y asesinato del león Christian Fangword, de 35 años. Al momento de su captura el imputado se presentó en el cuartel del ZPD con heridas de bala en sus extremidades y varios golpes alrededor de su rostro. Cuando fue entrevistado para las declaraciones explicitó el indebido comportamiento del oficial Nicholas Wilde. Según lo dicho por el imputado, este le disparo y amenazo con fierro en pata, golpeándolo en más de una ocasión. Se realizo un examen psicológico al oficial Wilde para ver su comportamiento pero los resultados de este no afirman la existencia de trastorno alguno.

-En primer lugar, estabas herida por culpa de ese rinoceronte, si no lo hubiera inmovilizado ambos estaríamos muertos. Yo en ningún momento lo amenace y tú lo viste, tú eres mi testigo. Pero claro, el sermón que me mandaste en el juicio tras decir que las amenazas no tuvieron lugar me lo tuve que tragar de todos modos. Si no es Bogo eres tú, y si no eres tú son los doctores- dijo lo ultimo como susurro sintiendo verdadera molestia hacia Judy.

2.- Arresto indebido de John T. Nutriastor, 21 años, nutria, acusado del secuestro de la oficial Judy Hopps y comercio ilegal de menores en el mercado negro. Nicholas Wilde apareció en la comisaria sin su uniforme de servicio y con el imputado siendo arrastrado por el suelo enrollado, literalmente, en una gruesa cuerda. Se le hizo una entrevista para revelar las razones de su comportamiento, explicitando como razón fundamental el no poseer las herramientas adecuadas (en este caso serian las esposas). Se habló con algunos oficiales y la mayoría no juzga su actuar dejando en claro que un policía debe cumplir con su labor sin importar las condiciones en las cuales se encuentre (recordemos que Nicholas Wilde se encontraba fuera de servicio por días legales de descanso y aun así apareció en la escena).

-¿Te recuerdo que estabas secuestrada? Él te secuestro. Cuando me contaron lo sucedido no pude evitar salir a buscarte aun en mi día libre, en el cual me propuse descansar tras quedarme hasta las cinco de la mañana llenando informes porque cierta coneja no es capaz de mantenerse despierta mientras yo debo estar aquí a las siete de la mañana todos los días porque esa misma coneja no tolera empezar tarde una jornada. No tenia esposas así que use lo primero que encontré a mi alcance-.

3.- Asesinato de Lucius J. Wólfram, 33 años, lobo, líder del grupo "Los mugrosos" con más de diez denuncias por tráfico de drogas, asesinato de al menos 150 animales en los últimos veinte años y evasión de una demanda por pensión alimenticia de su antigua pareja Leyla Sáez. Durante una misión encubierta para detener al sospechoso ya mencionado desobedeció órdenes de su compañera y superior Judy Hopps, ocasionando un tiroteo en la calle Tristain, Tundratown. Como aspecto positivo, no hubo heridos graves y los integrantes del mismo grupo presentes en la escena fueron arrestados y puestos en custodia inmediata.

-Se que no debí hacerlo, pero ya explique mi punto sobre este caso. Sí, estábamos encubiertos pero no miento cuando digo que estuvo a punto de dispararte. ¿Qué razones tengo para mentirte? Lo vi, Judy, con mis propios ojos sacar un arma de su bolsillo y apuntarte-.

-Pues yo no vi nada. Solo vi a un torpe zorro que no supo seguir instrucciones DE SUS SUPERIORES y jugo a creerse el héroe de la película. ¿Tú crees que fue grato para mí? Nos metiste a ambos en problemas, y sabes perfectamente que eso no lo soporto- las palabras de Nick resbalaban en Judy, nada de lo que diga la hará cambiar de opinión ya que para ella son simples excusas para salvarse de un castigo todavía mayor que su enojo. Aunque para él, Judy Hopps molesta era como si sucedieran tres terremotos, una bala atravesara su pecho, y Bogo le gritara y mandara a parquímetros. TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Si tan solo Judy supiera… Por otro lado, hablando de Bogo…

-¡WILDE, HOPPS!- la puerta de la sala de archivos que es donde Judy y Nick sostienen su discusión fue abierta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mostrando ante la mirada de ambos la omnipotente figura de Bogo. -¡A MI OFICINA, AHORA!- grito el jefe con la puerta aun abierta. Cuando voltearon a ver se encontraron con su figura y muchas miradas curiosas, todo el ZPD era testigo del numerito de ambos, incluso Garranza (aunque viniendo de él no es para extrañarse). Rodaron los ojos sin poder quejarse y salieron del cuarto con el mismo semblante molesto.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y sin dirigirse la mirada, haciendo el camino, aunque fuera corto, eterno. Judy aun estaba furiosa y deseosa por gritarle muchas cosas más a Nick, mientras que él ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber dicho todo lo anterior. Nada serviría ni hoy ni mañana, y eso lo lastima más de lo que pudiera controlar. Aborrece estar peleado con Judy, pero odia aun más el que ella no reconozca las cosas que hizo por ella. Sumado a eso, un temor se acumula como nudo en la garganta, si bien Judy es bastante paciente con él, cuando pierde los estribos suele cometer locuras de las cuales se termina arrepintiendo al día siguiente, pero que causan un daño casi irreversible, y si piensa en eso es porque ya ha ocurrido otras veces distanciando en leve medida su amistad. Pocos metros antes de llegar a la oficina soltó un enorme suspiro y bajo la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo, se siente horrible, la animal que más apreciaba en este mundo no entendía sus puntos aun cuando trato de protegerla. Judy siempre le deja en claro que puede cuidarse sola, pero es algo que no puede controlar tan fácilmente, un sentimiento de protección que con el tiempo pasó a ser más una necesidad. Pero… ¿Sirve de algo ahora? Muchas palabras ya estaban dichas y la llama del enojo estaba prendida con fervor, quizás si hubiera callado en vez de corresponder las ganas de discusión de Judy todo habría resultado mejor. ¿O quizás no? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad…

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Bogo no tuvo ni que darles la orden para tomar asiento, los tres lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y el silencio volvió a dominar hasta que el jefe les dirigió la palabra.

-Me imagino saben por qué están aquí- hablo Bogo. Ninguno hizo nada, una negación, afirmación, ni palabra alguna. Solo las mismas expresiones mencionadas anteriormente, enojo en el rostro de Judy y de decepción en el de Nick. -Escuchen, el último tiempo entre ustedes hemos visto un poco de... Tensión- las palabras de Bogo trataban de ser serenas, cosa rara en el búfalo, pero tiene muy en mente el no gritar para no encender más el ambiente de lo que ya está. -En una ocasión normal les preguntaría las razones de este, pero como su numerito se escuchaba, literalmente, hasta fuera del ZPD no lo haré-.

Ambos se sorprendieron, Judy con algo de molestia y Nick con vergüenza. Usualmente es al revés, pero cuando Judy está enojada no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Si alguien se entromete en asuntos que son propios de ella no vacilará en molestarse contra dicho o dicha animal (típico de quienes se dejan llevar mucho por sus emociones). En cambio Nick, el arrepentimiento está jugando todas sus cartas, quiere terminar bien con la coneja pero la conoce tan a la perfección que ella no dejara que eso pase. Judy Hopps puede ser muy egoísta a veces tanto que solo le importa a ella quedar bien parada en vez del resto, pensamiento muy poco digno de un ejemplo a seguir del ZPD.

-En vez de eso- volvió a hablar Bogo, -les diré algo que decidí una vez escuche sus gritos. Con el fin de disminuir los conflictos en este establecimiento, los cambiaré de compañero. Esto puede ser temporal o permanentemente, pero para eso es necesario que ambos estén de acuerdo. Ahora, si ambos no lo están, pero uno firma el papel, quien no lo haga tendrá que cubrir los puestos asignados para animales sin pareja, por no decir… Parquímetros y archivos-. Nick abrió los ojos a más no poder. Por muchos momentos malos que pase con Judy nunca quiso un cambio de compañero. Ambos trabajan perfecto y aunque las cosas no se realicen como lo planeado con anterioridad, suelen salir bien. Por otro lado, odia ambas labores en solitario, y no permitirá que ninguno de los dos termine en esas condiciones, así que en un intento desesperado, el zorro trató de argumentar.

-Pero señor- aun así, fue interrumpido.

-Ya era hora...- habló Judy. El silencio volvió a la oficina y Nick miro a Judy completamente atónito. ¿Fue acaso su compañera la que dijo tal atrocidad? Han pasado por momentos tanto buenos como malos pero todos los malos se han superado. ¿Es acaso posible que las cosas terminen en menos de una semana? ¿Es posible que una seguidilla de sucesos lleve a romper el lazo que ambos se han esforzado en fortalecer? En los últimos cinco días Nick cometió esas atrocidades, y si bien puede ser un completo imbécil en diversas ocasiones nunca atentara en contra de ella, no como Judy acaba de hacerlo, fue cuando entendió que sin darse cuenta llevó a su compañera a un vacío de desconfianza y dolor creado por ella misma, vacío que la obligó a decir esas hirientes palabras. Cambió su expresión por una ofendida, pero Judy no hizo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, acción que cambió su herida externa por una interna al mismo tiempo que el ardor de su pecho se volvía más y más intenso.

Bogo deslizo dos papeles en su escritorio y Judy firmo uno de ellos sin vacilar antes de salir de la oficina.

-¡Judy, espera!- ella no se detuvo aun cuando el zorro sin firmar el papel corrió hacia ella, en un intento desesperado por hacerla cambiar de opinión pensó sus palabras, no siendo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo pero aun así tiene una idea, algo loca pero que puede resultar. Nicholas Wilde ha tentado al destino gran cantidad de veces, tantas que ni un animal con polidactilia podría contar. _Una más… Una menos…_ pensó antes de iniciar su charla final. Sabe que todo puede terminar horrible, pero eso no detiene jamás a un Wilde. -No hablaras enserio. ¿O sí?- dijo cuando la alcanzo por fin.

-¿Lo hago? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HAGO NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!- un avance, ella dio media vuelta encarando a Nick. -Te has comportado como un idiota últimamente y has arruinado TODAS las misiones que nos han encomendado. Todo por querer hacer las cosas a tu modo, te has vuelto tan poco confiable que me asusta el ir contigo a otra misión-. Poco confiable... La coneja toco un punto sensible de Nick gracias a su ira. Él dejo pasar unos cuantos segundos para calmarse porque no quería gritarle, por mucho que ella lo hubiera hecho ya. Pensando un poco en las misiones, en sí no es que hubieran salido mal, los maleantes fueron arrestados (o asesinados) pero no es ese argumento el que Nick quisiera sacar, solo la molestaría mas así que siguió con su idea.

-Escúchame, tú no entiendes nada- mal inicio… Las frases clichés no sirven mucho con Judy, menos cuando la hacen sentir aun más ofendida.

-¿Y qué debo entender entonces?- volvió a preguntar antes que el zorro pudiera seguir hablando. -Solo entiendo que no puedes aceptar el recibir instrucciones de alguien más, y quieres hacer todo a tu manera. Somos compañeros, Wilde, un equipo, pero aun así soy tu superior y tienes que hacer lo que YO diga. ¿Entiendes?- su apellido. Otro punto sensible, Judy nunca lo había tratado por su apellido, y si lo acaba de hacer solo puede significar una cosa. La está perdiendo...

-No es lo que tú crees, Judy- tal parece que su esfuerzo no es mucho si continúa diciendo esa clase de clichés…

-Claro que sí, entiendo a la perfección. ¿Quieres estar a cargo? Perfecto, en unos días mas tendrás otro compañero al cual podrás hacerle la vida imposible como a mí me la hiciste esta semana- Nick ya no sabía cómo defenderse. Para todo lo que él decía ella no lo dejaba terminar y contrarrestaba con puntos que para ella tenían el mayor sentido del mundo, pero para él ni uno solo. Su plan no funcionará si sigue manteniendo ese perfil pasivo, y tiene que pensar en otro RÁPIDO. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa... Si el mejor ataque es la defensa... Que tu mejor defensa sea el ataque.

-Entonces... ¿Estás molesta porque crees que quiero estar a cargo?- Judy asintió antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. Nick en ese momento hizo algo que la irritó todavía más... Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. ¿Acaso le parecía gracioso? ¿Estúpido? ¿Se está burlando de ella? No quiere saberlo, el solo pensar en su rostro con una sonrisa en este empeora aún más las cosas. _Sigue caminando, Judy… Solo sigue caminando…_ pensó tras sentir sus ojos humedecerse. No se va a debilitar ahora, mucho menos cuando ya tomó una decisión, pero no contó con que las cosas no terminaran solo en carcajadas. –Si cuando te conocí pensé que eras una tonta déjame decirte que me equivoque, eres una estúpida. No puedes estar más errada, Judy Hopps- y ahí comenzó. Si Judy ya de por si odia la situación en general que le digan que está equivocada solo la enfurece más, siendo los insultos la parte suave de las palabras que Nick declaró hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y sin mirar a Nick volvió a tomar parte en la discusión.

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy, Wilde. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda estar equivocada? Tus poco confiables acciones no dejan en evidencia otra razón-.

-Pues si hay otra razón, coneja tonta- una vez más con los insultos. Judy ya no daba más, no quería más, dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con serenidad, señal que le dio a entender a Nick que ahora era momento del TODO O NADA.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, Nicholas. Si no usas bien tus palabras me iré de aquí y no te hablare jamás. Si puedes decirme la razón de porque estoy equivocada te juro que-

-¡TE AMO MALDITA SEA!-

Silencio...

Era primera vez que Nick interrumpía a Judy aún cuando ella lo hizo muchas veces. El dolor en el pecho de la hembra fue menguando siendo este reemplazado por un gozo inmenso, al mismo tiempo que lagrimas salvajes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Quería guardarlas para cuando no tuviera nadie alrededor, para cuando Nick estuviera lejos de ella y pudiera desahogarse con ella misma y sus cobijas. Se arrepentiría de todo al día siguiente, pero el show debe continuar y si el final debe ser triste ella seguiría argumentando para que así fuese. De ser necesario se guardaría todo el resto de su vida. ¿Pero qué hacer con esta última declaración? La ira nunca fue un sentimiento del cual Judy se sintiera muy orgullosa, aun cuando abusaba de ella en situaciones de completo descontrol como lo era esta. Sus orejas cayeron y sus hombros se soltaron, la contracción muscular fue menos intensa al mismo tiempo que su uniforme se sintió como si estuviera hecho de plomo, solo el tono muscular para mantenerse de pie fue el utilizado por su pequeño cuerpo y así no derrumbarse frente a Nick.

-Te amo... ¿Esa bien?- volvió a hablar Nick tras largos minutos de silencio absoluto. -Todo lo que hice no fue para tomar el control de la situación, sino para protegerte. Pensé que lo verías de esa forma pero tomando en cuenta los gritos, la rabia, la firma en el papel que nos entrego el jefe entendí por fin que no lo hiciste. Eso me dio a entender que tus deseos de total independencia son más fuertes que los gestos hechos por alguien que te ama con todo su ser. Ese rinoceronte, apenas te hirió algo se apodero de mí, una ira tan grande que se me hizo necesario ver su sufrimiento para quedar feliz antes de llevarte al hospital. No me importaría torturar del más grande hasta al más pequeño animal si este se atreve a atentar contra tu vida. La nutria, te secuestró. Cuando escuche el comunicador no pude evitar salir corriendo de mi departamento, cansado, sin arma ni esposas, solo para salvarte. Se hizo necesario para mí el darle a probar de su propia medicina, que aprendiera por las malas lo mal que se siente el estar amordazado. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con una cuerda? Y sobre el lobo... Bueno, ya expliqué ese punto, supongo que está de más decir que MATARIA POR TI, Judy Hopps. Pero… ¿Qué más da? Es una completa mentira desde tu punto de vista. Todo lo que hice, no fue por control, sino por descontrol. TÚ me descontrolas, por ti iría donde fuese y haría lo que fuese solo para verte sana y salva. Solo por ver esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco. Solo por ver esos ojos hermosos irradiando alegría. Cualquiera que te dañara se merece un destino peor que la muerte. ¿Me entiendes ahora, Judy? Por eso hice lo que hice… Por ti…-. El silencio volvió a reinar en la comisaría, como si las palabras que Nick tenía para Judy ya hubieran terminado, pero la realidad es que estaban lejos de eso. Ella no lo vio pero Nick dio media vuelta en dirección a la oficina de Bogo dándole la espalda a la coneja.

-Pero ya la decisión está tomada...- dijo tras un largo silencio y suavizando su voz. -No sé si firmaste para que el cambio fuera temporal o permanente. Pero yo lo hare temporal por si quieres volver a saber de tu torpe zorro en algún momento-.

 _¿Qué demonios hice?_ pensó Judy recordando el papel.

Nick comenzó a caminar y las sensibles orejas de Judy escucharon cada uno de los pasos sintiéndose cada vez con menor intensidad, no podía dejar que se fuera. Estaba molesta, pero ya no... Estaba furiosa, pero ya no... ¿Cómo se siente ahora? Alegre a más no poder y arrepentida de haber firmado. PERMANENTE... Fue donde coloco su firma, todo por la ira, todo por culpa de ese horrible pecado capital que se apodera de tu cuerpo y te hace tomar las peores decisiones de tu vida. No podía dejar que Nick se fuera, no podía dejar que firmara y cambiara de compañero cada tanto tiempo hasta pasar toda su vida en el ZPD sin volver a tomar casos o patrullar con ella. Quería estar junto a él, AHORA más que nunca. Pero que ese "ahora" no fuera solo del momento, sino de un futuro "siempre".

Unos brazos detuvieron a Nick antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta de la oficina del jefe Bogo, al mismo tiempo que la espalda de su uniforme se empapaba de lagrimas soltadas por una coneja que con fuertes sollozos trataba de gritar "NO", estos ruegos sin embargo fueron insonoros, su garganta se lo impide soltando en vez de eso sonidos muy poco entendibles. Nick quedo helado, jamás pensó que sus palabras lograrían sacar de ese estado de ira absoluta a Judy, su idea era soltarlo todo tomando en cuenta que ya había dicho tantas palabras que no sirvieron para nada, unas cuantas mas no deberían hacer cambio alguno, y poniendo todas la cartas sobre la mesa se jugó la vida y la atención de Judy en esa confesión. Fue una idea arriesgada, pero la vida esta para vivirla y si no tomas riesgos en ella no puedes considerarte un animal vivo.

-No...- salió por fin de la boca de Judy. -No te vayas... No me dejes...- rogó con pesar arrepintiéndose de cada palabra y frase dicha con anterioridad. Las palabras pueden ser armas de doble filo en gran cantidad de ocasiones, y por desgracia sus palabras ya hicieron bastante en ambos, más en Nick que en ella misma.

-Yo jamás te dejé Judy, fuiste tú quien me dejó- soltó Nick con un aire pesado. Judy abrió los ojos, su color rojizo y la irritación causada por las lágrimas fueron ocultados por la delgada tela del uniforme azul de su compañero, y en un pequeño segundo agradeció que Nick no la estuviera mirando, pero su pensamiento fue dejado de lado cuando entendió por fin que ya todo estaba hecho. Las palabras, los sentimientos, la firma... Ya todo el daño estaba hecho, y como los sucesos solo se preocupan de una cosa, el ocurrir, estos no pueden revertirse por más que uno quisiera regresar en el tiempo.

Gracias al cielo, el optimismo que Judy le contagia a Nick diariamente jugó a favor de ambos y un último pensamiento atravesó la mente del zorro. Con esto confirmaría el pesar que sintió desde su confesión hasta casi tocar la puerta de la oficina del jefazo. _El daño ya está hecho, pero… Este puede repararse si las acciones correctas se confabulan para ocurrir… Solo te pido, Judy Hopps, que reemplaces mi dolor por algo bueno en vez de empeorarlo…_ pensó Nick. Sabe que el reemplazo a este dolor solo pueden ser dos cosas: el rechazo, o el ser correspondido, y como ya no hay vuelta atrás ni tampoco la opción de dejar todo para más tarde, decidió dar una última jugada antes de pensar en que hará una vez tenga su respuesta.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, Judy. Si no usas bien tus palabras me iré de aquí y no te hablare jamás. Si puedes decirme la razón de porque estoy equivocado-

-¡PORQUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!- grito Judy interrumpiéndolo del mismo modo que él lo hizo hace unos minutos. Ahora era turno de Nick el reemplazar su agudo dolor por un enorme gozo en su frio corazón. Judy no puede verlo en estos momentos, pero una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de su compañero, la sonrisa más sincera que jamás pudo haber mostrado, y que aun así, se la guarda para él mismo. -¿Por qué me haces esto, torpe zorro? Me tienes loca hace meses y tuviste que esperar al peor momento para confesarte. ¿No podía ser cuando estuviéramos viendo películas o en algún pic nic? La semana pasada en el restaurante hubiera sido perfecto. ¿Por qué ahora?- Nick rodó los ojos mientras esa alegría sin igual tomó control de su cuerpo, dándole la fuerza para voltear y ver a Judy directamente en sus (para Nick) hermosos ojos púrpura. Ella tuvo que soltar el abrazo para que Nick se volteara con comodidad, y tomando una pequeña distancia dio las razones de su particular confesión.

-Es porque esos fueron buenos momentos- poso su pata en una de sus mejillas secando sus lagrimas con su dedo. -Los momentos felices no tienen por qué volverse más felices. Algunos lo hacen pero no es el punto- dijo a modo de broma sacándole por fin una leve risilla a Judy. -Son los momentos tristes los que deben tornarse felices... Porque eso los hace inolvidables. Además, los momentos malos existen por una razón específica-.

-¿Y cuál sería esa razón?- Nick rio nuevamente y posó ambas patas delanteras en las mejillas de Judy.

-Para ser arreglados, torpe coneja- su pata derecha ahora fue a parar a la cabeza de Judy para despeinar un poco el pelaje entre sus orejas, soltando una pequeña risa cuando ella lo miró feo una vez más. -Ahora que he intentado hablarte y hacerte entender, todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos, extender tus manos y tocarme. Mantenme cerca y nunca me dejes ir-. El zorro… SU zorro se deshizo del espacio entre ellos y posó sus labios en los de ella.

Judy no podía creerlo, no era su primer beso ni el de su dador, pero si es el más especial que ha recibido a lo largo de su corta vida. Su boca es considerablemente más grande, pero poco le importa, para ella es perfecta esa sensación, ese hermoso contacto que deseó durante (EXACTAMENTE) 5 meses, 16 días, 2 horas y un minuto, tiempo que lleva enamorada de Nick desde el momento que decidió admitirlo, quizás es más, quizás es menos...Pero poco le importa, ahora lo único que ocupa su mente son sus figuras volando juntos. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus oídos escuchaban porras provenientes de todos lados. No podía, ni tenía la atención necesaria como para explicitar bien de donde aunque sus orejas tuvieran la facultad para hacerlo debido a su agudeza, pero (como ya se ha dicho) poco le importa ahora. Pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Nick atrapándolo más y profundizando el beso. Era cálido, y con la intensidad necesaria para que su corazón brincara de un lado para otro debido al gozo de este momento.

Cuando se separaron pudo por fin ver la mirada del zorro, sus ojos también estaban llorosos cosa que no pudo distinguir antes por sus propias lágrimas. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Nick le dio a entender que eran lágrimas de alegría. Secando sus ojos y posando una pata en su mejilla le dio una de las sonrisas más sinceras de toda su vida, cosa que Nick correspondió con una sonrisa de similares características. Sonrisa que se encargaría de darle hasta el último día de su vida.

-Llegados a este punto...- habló Nick con la voz entrecortada. Ya dijo un par de frases clichés durante la discusión, así que... ¿Por qué no serlo aun más? -Judy Hopps... La coneja que me vuelve loco cada día y hace de estos mil veces mejor. No quiero convertirme en el típico animal cliché que hace esta clase de propuesta el Día de San Valentín, pero... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la propuesta fue realizada con el zorro tomando ambas patas de Judy y colocando una rodilla en el suelo. El público expectante enloqueció ante la propuesta, todos gritaban "¡DI-LE QUE SÍ! ¡DI-LE QUE SÍ!" constante y rítmicamente mientras aumentaban la velocidad golpeando lo que tuvieran cerca para hacer más ruido, ya fuera una muralla, mesas, entre otro tipo de cosas. La oficial Rodríguez por su parte no pudo evitar tomar del cuello a Lobato para sacudirlo hasta el mareo de la incontrolable emocion.

Pero el público es otra cosa, es momento de la respuesta de Judy. Ella rio débilmente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nick antes de abrir su boca.

-¿Quiero ser tu novia? Mm...- para agregar un poco de tensión al asunto dejo pasar unos cuantos segundos tomando una posición pensativa llevando su pata a su boca y posando su dedo índice en su labio inferior, pero todos ya saben la respuesta y ella no tiene planeado decir algo distinto. -Sí, sí quiero- Judy se lanzó a los brazos de Nick siendo levantada del suelo en un abrazo que ambos quisieron no tuviera fin. Nick dio unos cuantos giros en su propio eje dando una sensación mágica a aquel intimo contacto. ¿Qué sucedería después? ¿Que pasaría con la firma del papel? ¿La confianza y la sinceridad serian suficientes para llevar esta relación por buen camino? Muchas eran las dudas, pero todas tenían la misma respuesta... Lo sabrían más adelante, y lo llevaría a cabo juntos. El abrazo duró incontables minutos sucumbiéndolos en un ambiente de privacidad que solo ellos podían percibir. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de manera salvaje mientras sus patas sostienen al otro sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje, los latidos del corazón, y la entrecortada respiración del otro. Nada podía interrumpir tan hermoso momento.

Con excepción de sus propios compañeros… Las porras ya estaban pasando los límites, y cuando ambos volvieron a la triste realidad vislumbraron el enorme público que gritaba de emoción y felicidad por ellos.

Cambiaron la sinceridad de la sonrisa por unos nervios y vergüenza dignos de una confesión en medio del ZPD. La mayoría de sus colegas, tales como McHorn, Lobato (dentro de lo poco consiente que lo dejo Rodríguez), Colmillar, entre otros aplaudían sonriendo a la nueva pareja, otros lloraban con pañuelo en mano como Garranza (nada nuevo para todos), mientras que la mayoría de las hembras miraban enternecidas la escena deseando que alguna vez pudieran tener una relación de ese tipo.

Por otro lado, un miembro del ZPD, o mejor dicho el jefe de este, también era participe del tumulto pero no de la misma forma que sus elementos. Bogo escuchó todo desde la puerta de su oficina, su espalda estaba apoyada en ella desde hace ya varios minutos específicamente desde que escuchó a un zorro gritar sus sentimientos hacia su ahora pareja. Cuando hoyó el grito no pudo evitar posar su cuerpo en la puerta, tal fue la fuerza que ésta casi se abre pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo. Dio gracias al cielo, y escuchó poniendo la más grande de sus atenciones. Si bien Bogo no era alguien muy demostrativo no significa que fuera de piedra, podían conmoverlo de vez en cuando. ¿Una vez al año quizás? A todo reventar dos…

-Quizás es señal que estoy envejeciendo- se dijo a si mismo mirando el techo, todo tras conmoverse por una escena de alto calibre. –Nah, no pienses tonterías, Bogo. Ahora concéntrate, falta algo por hacer...- caminó hacia su escritorio y vio ambos papeles. Uno con una firma "Judy Hopps" con letras muy detalladas y curvilíneas, otra con el lápiz incrustado en ella dejando un agujero hasta en el mismo mueble. El zorro quizás no se dio cuenta, pero antes de salir persiguiendo a Judy tomó el lápiz y lo azotó fuertemente contra el papel sin importarle quien estuviera mirando. -El arreglo de mi escritorio saldrá del sueldo de Wilde, pero antes...- tomando el papel firmado con ambas patas y mirándolo con detalle, dio un fuerte suspiro y lo rompió en varios trozos para luego tirarlos a la basura. Sabe que no pueden vivir sin el otro, y un cambio después de esa confesión no merecía llevarse a cabo.

Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro antes de volver a tomar asiento en su silla de ejecutivo. Al retomar su trabajo, una imagen atravesó su mente, una proyección que quizás se realice en un par de años o en menos tiempo de lo pensado, pero no tiene duda alguna que ocurrirá mas adelante...

-Buena suerte, señores Wilde...-

 **-o-**

 **Ahora que he intentado hablarte y hacerte entender, todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos, extender tus manos y tocarme. Mantenme cerca y nunca me dejes ir (EXTREME – MORE THAN WORDS)**

 **Tras haber dado esa referencia... Espero les haya gustado esta corta historia :) aun falta otra historia para los que deseen, por otro lado que pasen un buen dia de los enamorados, es un dia comun y corriente pero comercial, el amor se demuestra todos los dias del año, no solo uno. Que esten todos muy bien**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo o historia :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nos vemos otra vez en menos tiempo de lo esperado con el segundo y último de estos Oneshots, no quiero decir más todo lo dije en el primer capítulo asi que nos vamos de inmediato con esta historia.**

 **Corre video... (Las fechas utilizadas son del presente 2017)**

 **-o-**

Medidas - Zootopia

\- El cumpleaños de Garraza esta cerca, y dos de sus mejores amigos no dudaran en actuar para darle lo que espera ser el mejor regalo de su vida.

 **-o-**

 **Viernes 7 de Julio... 6:30 pm...**

Zootopia, la primera ciudad fundada por animales que ancestralmente decidieron evolucionar y deshacerse de sus impulsos de supervivencia para dar inicio a una nueva era, en donde animales de todas las especies convivan en paz y armonía usando la conversación para resolver los problemas que diariamente pueden presentarse. Pero no todo puede ser perfecto, por lo que dentro de la metrópolis existe el Departamento Policial de Zootopia, o ZPD para abreviar, una seria organización preocupada por el bienestar público y encargada de tomar acción cuando ocurre alguna injusticia o delito que pasa a llevar la dignidad de algún animal. A ella solo ingresan los animales mejor preparados para solucionar cualquier adversidad, aquellos seres que dejan de lado su propio bienestar adentrándose en el peligro y superando todo infortunio presente en el día a día. Todos sus miembros poseen habilidades excepcionales, y se preparan para sobrevivir en todos los ambientes de la metrópolis con el fin de-

-¡JUDY!-

Me parece haber dicho... SERIA ORGANIZACIÓN...

-¡JUDY, JUDY, JUDY, JUDY, JUDY, JUDYYYYYYYYY!-

Seria...

-¡JUUUUUUUUUUUDYYYYYYYYY!-

Bueno... Quizás no todos son 100% serios... Cualquier animal que entre al edificio del ZPD se encontrará en el enorme salón de bienvenida una mesón semi circular al centro de este, y detras un cheeta de voluptuosa contextura que trabaja en el ZPD como recepcionista hace ya muchos años, conocido por todos como Benjamín Garraza. En si no le molesta su labor, su gigantesca panza no le permite encargarse del trabajo de campo pero tampoco hace meritos para deshacerse de ella, le encanta comer donas y otros dulces mientras atiende las llamadas telefónicas junto a las visitas mientras ve videos o escucha canciones de la famosa estrella pop Gazelle. El cheeta dio un grito eufórico desde su escritorio y posteriormente corrió con una radio entre las patas hasta la oficina de su compañera/amiga, la cual abrió la puerta entre asustada y preocupada, pero ambos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando vio la alegre figura del cheeta.

-¿Que sucede, Ben?- pregunta Judy al ver a su compañero, el cual tras entrar por fin en la oficina se detuvo a recuperar las pocas fuerzas que posee (tampoco es como si comer muchos dulces le ayudara, eso sin mencionar su condición física). Unos minutos pasaron y tras varios intentos de hablar reemplazados por más jadeos de cansancio Benjamín por fin comenzó a explicar su grito de emocion.

-¿Escuchaste las noticias?- preguntó Garraza hacia su conejuda amiga.

-¿Te refieres al accidente el Plaza Sahara o al robo frustrado en la joyería de Tundratown?-

-No, no, no, no, no, no. Me refiero a ESTO- acercó la radio que sostiene a las orejas de Judy la cual no pudo evitar poner la mayor atención posible al locutor, puede tratarse de algo muy importante y prefiere que no se le escape detalle alguno.

"... Ya lo sabe, si no quiere deshacerse de sus prendas favoritas, visite la sastrería de Don Bastión en Sabana Central, la única que dejará su ropa como nueva y a precio accesible para todo animal en Zootopia. Y antes de volver con nuestra ronda de éxitos del ayer y hoy les recordamos que se está sorteando una cena con la mismísima artista pop Gazelle, solo tiene que dirigirse al centro comercial de su respectivo distrito y en cada uno de ellos habrá un sector designado para quienes quieran participar, solo debe dar su numero telefónico junto con su nombre y el día del sorteo -Viernes 14 de Julio- será llamado por su servidor para informarle de su inigualable premio. Antes que piensen cualquier cosa queremos dar algunas advertencias, en primer lugar solo se permitirá un numero por animal, si tiene más dispositivos móviles no podrá aprovechar esa ventaja para tener mayores probabilidades de ganar, todos deben tener las mismas oportunidades, y por otro lado para hacer las cosas algo interesantes, daremos dos llamadas previas a la entrega del premio, con esto me refiero a que NO serán ganadores de la cena, estén atentos animales de Zootopia. Eso es todo amigos, ahora nos vamos con un pedido del caballero Nick Wilde, In the Shadows de la banda The Rasmice, sigan sintonizando nuestra emisora para mas éxitos como este..."

La cancion comenzó a sonar pero poco les importó a ambos mamíferos los cuales se miraron con la misma expresión de emocion que no tardaría en ser exteriorizada en un agudo y muy estruendoso grito. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda...

3... 2... 1...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron por fin al mismo tiempo alertando (si no es que a todos) a la gran mayoría de los oficiales del ZPD. Varios fueron corriendo a su posición en caso hubiera alguna emergencia de último minuto pero cuando explicaron la razón de su grito lo que recibieron fue un sin fin de miradas tanto estupefactas, de emocion, de reprimenda y desinterés. Dentro del departamento hay gustos musicales extremadamente variados debido a la gran cantidad de implementos, pero a una cantidad no menor les gusta al menos un par de canciones de Gazelle, y aun cuando hay animales que no tienen a la cantante como gusto predilecto avalan su enorme talento y muy pero muy hermosa voz.

Pasados unos minutos tanto un zorro con un vaso de café en la pata portando un par audífonos en sus orejas, como un búfalo de muy mal carácter sosteniendo una carpeta con archivos de distintos casos, se acercaron a la posición de sus compañeros de trabajo siendo tomados por sorpresa al estar "en su propio mundo" cuando el cheeta y la coneja los tomaron por el cuello de su uniforme. Nick casi deja caer su café mientras que Bogo soltó la carpeta por el brusco movimiento cayendo esta al suelo.

-¡NICK!-

-¡BOGO!-

-¡NO ADIVINARAS LO QUE ESCUCHE EN LA RADIO!- gritaron hacia sus respectivas parejas. Ex pareja en el caso de Garraza y Bogo pues como ya no hacen trabajo de campo fueron separados hace ya muchos años.

-Hey, tranquila, pelusa. Sé lo del concurso para ganar una cena con Gazelle, lo escuché hace un rato- dice Nick con tranquilidad y asegurándose de no haber perdido una gota de café tras el brusco movimiento.

-¿Concurso? ¿Cena con Gazelle?- preguntó Bogo con una mezcla entre estupefacción y emoción mientras vuelve a tomar su posición erguida. Si bien trata de ocultarlo -y lo hace excelente- al robusto y omnipotente jefe de policía Bogo le encanta Gazelle, tanto su música como a la cantante en si (no por nada ha sido descubierto en varias ocasiones por Garraza jugando en su teléfono con aplicaciones de la cantante). Ben y Judy asiente con rapidez y le explican brevemente el anuncio radial. -Con que una cena con Gazelle...- llevando una pata a su barbilla comienza a imaginarse sentado en una lujosa mesa de restaurant junto a la gacela para luego llevarla a un mirador, observar las estrellas y dedicarle la más brillante de todas diciendo un montón de cursilerías mas. Sin darse cuenta su rostro paso de tener una sonrisa decidida a como si estuviera en las mismas nubes, hasta que el flash de una cámara lo hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando vio a Nick este sostenía su celular con una sonrisa nerviosa, fue él quien tomo una fotografía de su expresión, y aunque tendría que pagarlo caro algún día valdrá la pena todos los días de su vida.

-Pasare eso por alto si de aquí a que termine tu turno me traes un mokaccino con una de azúcar y dos muffins con chispas de chocolate del Bearezi que está a tres cuadras del ZPD, Wilde- volvió a hablar el jefe con malas pulgas hacia el zorro el cual no pudo evitar bajar las orejas.

-Ah... Con todo respeto jefe... Mi turno termina en 15 minutos y esa cafetería está llena todo el tiempo. ¿No podría darme una media hora?- pregunta Nick con bastantes nervios.

-No será necesario, tú y Hopps resolvieron un caso que le llevo más de dos semanas a toda la comisaria en menos de 48 horas, hacer esto será pan comido para ti- Bogo utilizó una sonrisa como su último recurso. Si bien los gritos del jefe de policía son de temer, más lo es su sonrisa de "o me obedeces, o empiezas a correr".

-Pero jefe... No podré lograrlo sin hacer abuso de poder... Siguiendo el ejemplo de mi compañera, quisiera comprar su orden sin la necesidad de usar tal artimaña- Judy, su carta triunfo. Si bien ya no le gusta aprovecharse de las buenas maneras de nadie es el único argumento que tiene para poder ganar un poco más de tiempo.

-Déjame pensarlo, Wilde...- Bogo miro un reloj cercano cuando un minuto más acaba de cumplirse. -Tienes razón en algo, admito que es muy poco tiempo- Nick dio una pequeña sonrisa triunfal. -Así que si yo fuera tú... Me daría prisa- la mirada de Bogo no decía nada bueno, y tras sentir una leve alza de adrenalina el oficial zorruno comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de llegar a tiempo con el pedido. Aunque pensándolo bien... Su vida DEPENDE de ello. ¿Logrará llegar a tiempo para salvar su pellejo? Nadie lo supo hasta que un minuto antes de terminado su turno Nick llegó con el pedido entre las patas y su tórax subiendo y bajando de manera salvaje.

En el camino a casa...

-Recuérdame no volver a sacarle una foto a Bogo- dice Nick hacia Judy mientras arrastra una pequeña maleta donde guarda algunos de sus implementos de trabajo. Si bien tres cuadras no son una distancia considerablemente larga, el tener que correr ese tramo en tiempo record para entregar el pedido de Bogo lo dejó exhausto y con ligero dolor en las patas traseras. Si bien tuvo que mejorar su condición física para entrar al ZPD hay cosas a las cuales no podrá acostumbrarse, y no hablo de perseguir maleantes, Nicholas Wilde es propenso a meterse en problemas por lo que la corrida de hace un rato no es la primera ni será la última.

-Ambos sabemos que aunque te recuerde, lo harás tarde o temprano- responde Judy con mucha razón como la mayoría del tiempo. -Por otro lado, fue mejor su expresión cuando pusiste esa foto de Sasha Grayffe desnuda entre las carpetas antes de la reunión matinal para el día de los inocentes- Sasha Grayffe... No daré explicaciones sobre ella o su oficio, solo digamos que Judy no aprueba su método de obtención de dinero, sin dejar de ser una buena broma la hecha por Nick aquel día tan especial para los zorros.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- Nick le mostro su celular a Judy el cual tiene como protector de pantalla el rostro de Bogo con una mezcla entre sorpresa y vergüenza, pura y satisfactoria vergüenza, rojo a más no poder con los ojos abiertos como si de platos se tratara. Judy da una ligera carcajada antes de volver a concentrarse en su camino, ya faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su departamento, y no puede esperar para recostarse en su cama, comer algo y pensar en el día de mañana.

La rutina en si no es algo propio de Judy y agradece diariamente a su trabajo por darle algo nuevo todos los días. Hay días, como el presente, en que debe quedarse en el edificio, otros donde sale de patrullaje, otros más interesantes cuando hay casos complicados, y otros más emocionantes como cuando va encubierta, obviamente sin dejar de lado a su fiel compañero Nicholas Wilde. El día de hoy en cambio no ocurrió nada significativo aparte del anuncio radial que Garraza le mostró. ¿O quizás si? Algo se le escapa pero no sabe que puede ser. ¿Que hizo hoy? Fue asignada con Nick a trabajo de oficina, se concentró en eso durante la mañana, almorzó en la cafetería del ZPD en compañía de otras chicas, volvió a trabajar, Garraza le dio el anuncio y tras ver la peliaguda situación de Nick ambos volvieron a casa juntos como la mayoría de los días. _¿Que se me está escapando?_ piensa llevando su mirada a los ojos de su compañero. Siempre que lo mira alguna respuesta llega a su cabeza como por arte de magia y espera esta vez no sea una de las pocas excepciones.

-Nick- dice para llamar su atención. Él no responde, solo la mira con su característica sonrisa. -¿En qué momento llamaste a la radio para pedir esa cancion de The Rasmice?-.

Garraza apareció segundos después que Nick salió de la oficina en busca de su café, no sin antes preguntarle a ella si quería alguno pero como recibió una negativa puso el par de audífonos en sus oídos y emprendió el camino. El locutor tras dar las instrucciones del concurso designó a Nick como aquel que pidió la canción por lo que la llamada debió de hacerse durante las horas de trabajo, y Judy en ningún momento vio que Nick hiciese alguna llamada, ni en la mañana, ni durante el almuerzo, ni en la tarde.

-Nunca- fue su respuesta. -Gastón es amigo mío, le pido canciones casi todos los días. Debo mencionar lo ventajoso que es tener un amigo en el ámbito radial, siempre me sale con chismes o noticias incluso antes que Bogo se entere de lo ocurrido, tu sabes cómo son los reporteros, hambrientos de curiosidad y deseosos por tener el chisme antes que los demás-. _Eso explica porque tiene detalles de algunos sucesos antes de las reuniones matinales..._ piensa Judy.

-Pero si es tu amigo... ¿No te contó antes del concurso?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si se trata de concursos nunca contacta conmigo. Sabe que hago, o mejor dicho hice en algún momento de mi vida, trampa, y como a él le gusta que todos tengan las mismas probabilidades de ganar no me informa sobre esos asuntos por mera desconfianza- Judy en si no se sorprende por las palabras de Nick. Le ha contado cosas mucho peores y tomando en cuenta que todos han hecho (o harán) trampa en algún momento de sus vidas esta es una de las declaraciones más suaves de todas. Hasta ella ha hecho trampa algunas veces, obviamente no contra Nick porque todos saben que si osas hacerle una trampa a un zorro te saldrá el tiro por la culata. -¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, pelusa? ¿No estarás pensando en hacer trampa o sí?- Nick miro a Judy con expresión acusadora obviamente falsa solo para molestarla.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer trampa, zorro bobo?- preguntó algo ofendida. -Solo pensé que tu amigo podría hacernos el favor de... No lo se... Quizás ignorar los demás números y darle el premio a Garraza...- Judy agudizó su tono de voz debido a la vergüenza, admitiendo de manera indirecta su derrota en contra de Nick.

-Eso es hacer trampa, torpe coneja- Nick comienza a reírse a carcajadas por el pensamiento de su compañera la cual no puede evitar sentirse avergonzada del pensamiento poco ético, aún cuando hiciera trampa para darle el premio a uno de sus amigos esta no es bien justificada, trampa es trampa y en todo ámbito se ve como algo poco honorable. Por otro lado, la risa de Nick tampoco está siendo bien justificada aun cuando las intenciones de Judy sean las mencionadas, y sintiéndose algo irritada por la estruendosa risa comienza a caminar alejándose del zorro. Nick sostiene su abdomen tratando de reprimir el dolor siéndole imposible, pero cuando ve a Judy enojada comienza a preocuparse y piensa un tiempo sus palabras antes de acercarse a ella. Toma su hombro con una pata recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos de ella, pero la sonrisa del zorro le da a entender que algo se trae entre patas.

-¿Que es ahora?- pregunta Judy. Lo conoce bastante bien como para poder ignorar esa mirada.

-Bueno... Digamos que el ser un zorro te hace un tramposo por naturaleza, y eso al mismo tiempo te hace un animal capaz de buscar maneras de hacer trampa aun cuando es imposible- Nick le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas coquetas a Judy, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de intriga. Si él hace trampa ya es algo grave, el buscarla lo es todavía más, pero no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por las palabras que acaba de escuchar, a tal punto que arquea su boca en una sonrisa cómplice, esa sonrisa que sinceramente vuelve loco a Nick Wilde.

-Tú si sabes captar la atención de una dama...- habla Judy con tono coqueto.

-Si esa dama se trata de ti, podría considerarme un experto- Nick tras decir sus palabras acarició la barbilla de Judy con uno de sus dedos para luego acercar su rostro al de ella, Judy rio nerviosa pero volvió a tomar el semblante cómplice de hace unos segundos.

-Te escucho-.

Al día siguiente en la comisaria Judy y Nick tuvieron una misión muy importante: Preparar el cumpleaños de Garraza. Si bien es ilegal que un civil revise papeleo alguno proveniente del ZPD hay incluso muchos miembros a los cuales se les prohíbe acceder a esa clase de información, y esto incluye las fichas personales de los integrantes del departamento de policía. Gracias al cielo esto es innecesario si se trata de Garranza el cual literalmente grita su vida y gustos al mundo entero, y hace unas semanas cuando Nick conversaba con Garraza para evitar la reunión matinal se le ocurrió preguntar el día de su cumpleaños recibiendo como respuesta el 15 de Julio, día posterior al sorteo del premio y día en cual algún animal de Zootopia tendrá la oportunidad de cenar con la mismísima Gazelle.

La idea de Nick fue hacer trampa de una manera sutil y con un argumento bastante sólido, no como cuando hacía trampa en el bajo mundo, esta vez sí llevaba una razón con buen fundamento de por medio. Si bien el locutor de radio permitió solo un número por animal nunca dijo que es imposible ceder el premio y ahí es cuando entra literalmente todo el ZPD. Judy y Nick hablaron con todos y cada uno de los miembros presentes en el turno diurno para que participaran en el concurso y Garraza tuviera más oportunidades de ganar, hasta los no simpatizantes del estilo pop de la cantante afirmaron su participación por mera simpatía hacia su fiel compañero, amigo y recepcionista, incluso el mismo Bogo dejó de lado su ansias por ser el ganador de dicho premio y aceptó la propuesta de sus implementos (aún cuando ya tenía su numero registrado).

La semana pasó con la mayor de las normalidades y cada día había mas animales que confirmaban su participación en el concurso, y dentro de estos una gran cantidad de miembros del ZPD avisaban a Judy y Nick el estar dentro de este, ganando poco a poco adherentes para que Garraza obtuviera el premio. Esta de mas decir que el cheeta también entró al concurso pero se sentía con muy poca chance de ganar, recibiendo cada vez que mencionaba sus nervios un pequeño rayo de esperanza cuando todos le afirmaban ser el ganador del premio, riendo levemente cuando el recepcionista se retiraba de la escena.

 **Viernes 14 de Julio... 12 pm...**

Garraza se encuentra sentado tras su escritorio como todos los días esta vez esperando algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre, quizás exagerando un poco pero el conocer a Gazelle de verdad cambiaria su vida de manera drástica (esta de mas decir que no se lavaría los ojos el resto de su vida). En medio de la calma, un zorro bastante conocido por todos se acerca a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual extrañó a Garraza un poco ya que siendo las 12 pm significa hora de almuerzo, y todo el mundo sabe el poco gusto que tiene Nick Wilde por saltarse las comidas.

-¿Nick? ¿No deberías estar almorzando?- pregunta Garraza confundido.

-Debería... Pero sé que estas esperando el resultado del concurso y no pude evitar venir a verte sabiendo lo nervioso que estas, comilón. Pero tranquilo, el ganador se dará en breve y estoy seguro de tu muy alta chance de ganar- el cheeta se avergüenza un poco, sabe que su fanatismo por Gazelle es algo conocido por todos pero nunca creyó preocupar a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo, algo fue curioso dentro de las palabras dichas por Nick, y es que Garraza no tiene idea de la hora exacta a la cual se dará al ganador del concurso, simplemente espera impaciente y con una notoria emocion en su rostro que el locutor diga las palabras clave.

-¿Como sabes cuándo se dará al ganador?- pregunto un curioso Garraza dando a relucir sus dotes de policía pseudamente retirado.

-El locutor es amigo mío- responde Nick sin quitar su sonrisa, -y digamos que tengo algo de influencia en este asunto, tanto así que no se me es difícil adivinar quien ganara la cena con Gazelle-.

-Aguarda... Me estás diciendo... ¿Qué le pediste al locutor darme el premio a mi?- preguntó Garraza entre estupefacto y emocionado. Si bien odia las injusticias (siendo la razón por la cual se unió al ZPD) si Gazelle está dentro del dilema no le molesta tener un poco mas de ventaja que el resto.

-Desearía que fuera así, grandote. Solo digamos que descubrí un pequeño vacío legal dentro de las reglas. Yo no quiero la cena con Gazelle pero aun así entré al concurso, y en ningún lado dice que no es posible ceder el número a otro animal-.

-Estás diciendo que...-

-Mi número es tuyo, Ben. Al igual que el de todos los demás- Nick señaló detrás de Garraza, y al darse vuelta el cheeta vislumbró a una gran cantidad de integrantes del ZPD tanto del turno diurno como nocturno. Fue fácil encontrar a los del turno diurno, pero como Nick no estaba satisfecho sacrificó un día de trabajo para asistir a las horas nocturnas y así convencer a los asistentes de dicho horario. Todos miraban a Benjamín con una sonrisa mientras el cheeta no pudo evitar abrir la boca debido a la emoción y falta de palabras que tenia para expresar su agradecimiento.

-Yo... No sé qué decir...- fue lo único que dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se llevaba una pata detrás de la nuca.

-No tienes que decir nada, Ben- habló Judy. -Sabemos tu fanatismo por Gazelle, por ende no existe nadie que merezca ese premio además de ti- Garraza sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos por su emocion, si bien es alguien bastante expresivo muchos nunca lo vieron llorar hasta el día de hoy.

-Gracias chicos...- fue lo único que Benjamín dijo antes que la radio interrumpiera el emotivo ambiente.

"... Le damos gracias a Nick Wilde por pedir What is love una gran cancion de Hyeaddaway, pero es momento de ponernos serios amigos. Hace una semana exacta di el aviso de un concurso cuyo ganador tendrá la oportunidad de tener una cena con la mayor estrella pop de Zootopia, Gazelle." Todo el departamento guardó silencio absoluto y se acercó a la radio subiendo un poco el volumen de esta para que pudieran escuchar. "Como dije, antes de dar al ganador haremos dos llamadas falsas, y si no estuvieron atentos a las palabras de su servidor se llevarán una no muy grata sorpresa. Sin mas preámbulos daremos inicio a la primera de estas llamadas..." Se escuchó un botón apretándose y el típico sonido de espera en una llamada telefónica. Unos segundos pasaron y alguien contesto.

"¿Diga?" fue la voz masculina escuchada desde la radio.

"Muy buenas señor, lo llamamos de la radio-"

"¿¡GANE LA CENA CON GAZELLE!?" interrumpió el animal con notoria euforia en sus palabras.

"Lo lamento señor, pero está usted dentro de las llamadas falsas que avisamos con anticipación. Buena suerte para la próxima vez."

"¡ME LLEVA LA-!" Lo siguiente dicho por el caballero lo dejaremos a la imaginación de los demás, solo queda en claro que toda Zootopia escuchó las blasfemias del pobre caballero.

"Okey... No es algo muy grato de escuchar pero recuerdo haber dicho que estuvieran atentos. Ahora proseguiremos dando hincapié a la segunda de nuestras llamadas." El mismo botón fue audible y en vez de escuchar el sonido de espera se oyó un celular dentro de la comisaria, específicamente de Bogo. El jefe miró su dispositivo móvil con muy mala cara mientras sus policías tratan de no morir de la risa.

-¿Diga?- dijo Bogo con desgano.

"Buenos días señor, lo llamamos de-"

-Tengo claro que no gané- interrumpe el jefe colgando de inmediato. En ese instante todo el ZPD suelta sonoras carcajadas las cuales fueron audibles desde el exterior del edificio. Bogo solo se dedicó a mantener su seria compostura mientras recibe suaves manotazos en su brazo por parte de Nick el cual lleva su otra pata a su abdomen para suavizar el punzante dolor. Ni la misma Judy pudo evitar reírse tras la llamada, pero aun así no era momento para eso, en breve darán al ganador y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el ZPD vuelve a su ambiente de impaciencia.

"Bueno amigos... Llegó el momento. Cuando presione este botón, conoceremos al afortunado o afortunada ganador o ganadora. Unos minutos para darle tensión a la cosa..." el locutor presiona un botón comenzando a sonar una cancion bastante tétrica generando el efecto deseado. No solo en el ZPD se apreciaba un ambiente de tensión, también en hogares y lugares de trabajo de toda Zootopia, incluso en la calle muchos animales esperaban saber el resultado. Corazones a mil por hora y músculos contraídos seria lo único que un extranjero encontraría en ese minuto si llegase a Zootopia, y por muy extraño que parezca, muchos recién llegados encontraron eso al momento de llegar a la estación de trenes.

Otro botón fue audible seguido del típico sonido de espera en una llamada, pero... ¿No debería sonar inmediatamente algún teléfono en el ZPD? ¿No debería de escucharse el sonido que dejaría a Garraza como ganador? No... En vez de eso el sonido de marcada continúo escuchándose hasta que pasados unos diez segundos de espera la llamada fue contestada.

"¿Diga?" la voz era de una chica quizás no mayor a los 18 años de edad por lo poco adulto de su tono.

"Felicidades, mi joven dama, eres la ganadora de una cena con la artista pop Gazelle." Habla el locutor para luego escuchar unos estruendosos gritos de alegría los cuales se prolongaron hasta pasados unos dos minutos. "Tranquila, chica, tranquila. Trata de mantener la calma mientras-" la radio se apagó. Fue el mismo Garraza quien lo hizo, alejando su pata de manera inmediata y soltando un suspiro de decepción el cual fue escuchado por todos los miembros presentes. La misma desilusión se contagió animal por animal hasta que todos terminaron mirando el suelo con tristeza, para luego mirar a Benjamín el cual luce sin ánimos de hacer algo.

-Chicos...- hablo Garraza llamando la atención del resto y levantando la mirada enfocando específicamente a Judy y Nick. -Sé lo mucho que se esforzaron en poner de acuerdo al ZPD, pero así son los concursos. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde, pero… De todos modos… Muchas gracias, a todos ustedes muchachos. Fue un buen detalle, no mentiré al decir que no me ilusione, pero...- Tomó una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente. -El que ustedes hicieran eso por mí ha sido uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños adelantado de toda mi vida... De verdad muchísimas gracias- Judy se abalanzó sobre Garraza en un abrazo que fue correspondido casi de inmediato, sumándose a este una gran cantidad de policías. Todos en un momento comenzaron a gritar a coro: "PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO… PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO…" en honor a Garraza. Todos… Con excepción de uno.

Si bien Nicholas Wilde es muchas cosas y fue todavía más en su pasado siempre hay una que lo caracterizó desde sus comienzos... Es muy mal perdedor. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora? Sabe que debe hacer algo, pero tiene pocas opciones. De pronto algo llega a su cabeza, o mejor dicho alguien que podría ayudarlo. Tendrá que recurrir a sus mejores técnicas para salirse con la suya pero eso no responde a la interrogante que se hace cada vez tiene una idea. ¿Funcionará? _No… No funcionara..._ piensa el zorro para luego retirarse en dirección a su oficina enojado consigo mismo. ¿Quién le enseño a rendirse tan fácil? Así fue en su infancia pero ahora trabaja con el mejor ejemplo del pensamiento: "no pierdes nada con intentarlo" y si no lo intentara, no podría considerarse digno de trabajar a su lado. _Muy bien… Aquí vamos…_

 **Sábado 14 de Julio... 12 pm...**

Al día siguiente la rutina en el ZPD llegó a la hora de almuerzo con mucha normalidad pero un ambiente bastante deprimente hizo la diferencia entre otros días. Lo que volvió "emocionante" el horario fueron algunas denuncias de robo, el típico patrullaje de algunos miembros, ciertos novatos enviados a parquímetros, y como plato fuerte, una pelea en el centro de Sabana Central protagonizada por un alce y un rinoceronte (esta de mas decir quién ganó la pelea, pero aun así fue necesario llevarlos detenidos a ambos). Garraza por su parte atendía una llamada al mismo tiempo que una figura entraba por la puerta del ZPD, se trataba de un civil, o mejor dicho UNA civil, la cual con sincronizado y elegante caminar dio rumbo hasta la mesa del recepcionista. Espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que la llamada terminó, procediendo a hablar con su armoniosa voz.

-Disculpe... Quisiera hablar con Benjamín Garranza- pregunta una alta herbívora, quizás una cebra, es difícil definirla al estar vestida con una larga chaqueta café y lentes de sol rosa, agregando al conjunto un llamativo sombrero blanco (el cual no combina para nada bien con la gabardina, pero que importa).

-Soy yo. Que se le ofre- el felino queda atónito cuando miró al frente para encontrarse con alguien que conoce a la perfección. Una gacela por la cual ha gritado, chillado y cantado específicamente canciones de todos sus álbumes. -O por dios... Díganme que estoy soñando por favor. Eres... ¡Eres Gazelle!- el fanático da un grito algo fuerte provocando que todo el departamento comenzara a mirar desde sus lugares a la famosa visitante. Gazelle no se sintió intimidada, está acostumbrada a que la miren tomando en cuenta sus conciertos por todo Zootopia, e ignorando todas las miradas decidió hablar de nuevo tomando en cuenta el silencio del estupefacto depredador.

-Y... ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Nadie en la calle me reconoció a pesar de venir caminando hasta el ZPD- pregunta algo curiosa.

-Bueno pues, esa vestimenta la usaste en la última entrega de "Descubriendo el trabajo de mi novia", cuando te hiciste pasar por detective siendo que en realidad eras agente de una organización Rusa. No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste para imitar el acento, pero lugar al que fueses con esa vestimenta te reconocería de inmediato- respondió algo orgulloso de sí mismo. Ella lo observo impresionada, no solo la reconoció, le dijo específicamente la ocasión en donde vistió de esa manera además de mencionar el papel que tomó en dicha película.

-Me sorprende todo lo que dices, Benjamín. Pero si le dijeras eso a alguien más o si otro famoso te escuchara diría sin pensarlo dos veces que eres un acosador- Garranza bajo los brazos y sus orejas al mismo tiempo que su expresión se tornó estupefacta. No es difícil malinterpretar las palabras del cheeta mucho menos cuando este sintió orgullo al dar dicha respuesta.

-Amm... Bueno... Yo... En realidad fue coincidencia- trato de mentir algo nervioso pero se vio interrumpido por la risa de la cantante. Era una risa armoniosa igual que su voz sobre los escenarios, una risa que haría sonreír a un grupo de niños al borde del llanto, pero por sobre todas las cosas... Perfecta para los oídos del recepcionista.

-Tranquilo, fue una broma- Gazelle aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar. -Resultas ser alguien bastante interesante, Benjamín, y al mismo tiempo que estoy sorprendida por haberme descubierto lo estoy por no ser tú el ganador del concurso, supongo que la aleatoriedad te jugó en contra- Garranza miró a otro lado recordando su fracaso aún cuando tenía muchos números a su favor. –Por otro lado… No todos los lugares de trabajo se confabulan para hacerle un favor a su recepcionista. ¿O sí?- Garraza quedo atónito al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Como Gazelle se enteró de su truco para poder ganar la cena? Abrió su boca al igual que sus ojos dando a entender que no tiene la más mínima idea. La gacela retomó la palabra la notar que Garraza no diría una sola palabra.

-La cena fue programada para hoy sábado, el resultado del concurso se dio a conocer ayer durante la tarde, y ayer por la noche recibí la llamada de un amigo el cual quería que escuchara las palabras de un tal "Mr. Z". Él me hablo sobre ti y el truco del ZPD para ganar ese concurso, al principio lo encontré enfermizo pero debo decir que tienes un misterioso amigo que sabe usar muy bien sus palabras, y cuando terminó de contar su versión me pareció algo muy dulce ya que nadie haría ni ha hecho hasta ahora tal locura por mí. Eres alguien distinto y especial, Benjamín Garranza, y por eso mismo no quiero dejar pasar tu oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo, dejarte esto por si te interesa- lentamente deslizó un pequeño pedazo de papel en el escritorio. -Ahora lo siento pero debo irme, en unas horas debo atender a otra fanática loca por verme y que posiblemente termine desmayada antes siquiera de empezar la cena. Adiós Benjamín- se despidió con un corto beso en la mejilla del recepcionista y lentamente caminó hacia la salida.

Los policías del departamento guardaron completo silencio mientras veían a Garranza tomar el pedazo de papel que Gazelle dejó en el escritorio. Lo tomó con ambas patas pero sus ojos seguían apuntando a la puerta por la cual Gazelle acaba de salir, poco a poco bajaron y su expresión atónita seguida de un desmallo movieron a todos los espectadores de su lugar para asistir a su compañero. ¿Qué hacia Gazelle aquí? ¿Qué te dio? ¿Se enteró de todo? ¿Como lo hizo? Fueron algunas de las infinitas preguntas que llegaron a los oídos de Garranza a las cuales ni se preocupó en prestar atención. Después de unos minutos de shock, éste habló por fin.

-Su... Nuermo- respondió Garraza. Todos lo miraron confundido pero él ni se preocupó en haber dicho mal una palabra. Finalmente se puso de pie y expresó el rostro de emocion que tenía guardado tras su pasmado rostro. -Me dio... Su numero... ¡TENGO EL NUMERO DE GAZELLE!- rio y gritó por todos lados abrazando a cada uno de sus compañeros los cuales no rechazaron el gesto, sino que los respondían felicitándolo con mucho ánimo. -EL MEJOR... CUMPLEAÑOS... DE... MI... VIDA-.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de euforia pura antes que todo el departamento volviera a sus funciones, y cierta coneja tras cerrar la puerta de su oficina no pudo evitar dar una mirada sospechosa en su compañero el cual mueve la cola expresando… ¿Felicidad? ¿O quizás satisfacción? ¿Pero por qué? No tiene pensado quedarse de brazos cruzados, y teniendo la oportunidad para pedir respuestas abre su boca para dar inicio al interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, zorro astuto. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Judy directamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Zanahorias? Solo estoy feliz por Ben, es todo- respondió Nick mientras giraba su silla con una pata para luego detenerla y sentarse en ella, mirando a su compañera con su patentada sonrisa coqueta.

-Todos sabemos que este tipo de cosas no pasan por arte de magia, siempre hay alguien que interfiere o como dice el dicho, da una patita de gato para que la cosa funcione. ¿Me equivoco, Mr. Z? No creas que ibas a salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente después que Gazelle dijo "tienes un misterioso amigo que sabe usar muy bien sus palabras"- dijo tratando de imitar su voz y acento de diva pareciéndole ridículo a Nick, el cual rio un poco y terminó por confesar.

-Está bien, me atrapaste. Digamos que cierto zorro conoce a alguien del bajo mundo que terminó trabajando para una famosa gacela como guardaespaldas, y como gracias a él salió de una vida de estafas, robos y otras cosas, este amigo le quedo debiendo un favor. Dicho zorro lo llamó y conversó con esa famosa estrella del pop la cual por casualidad es la favorita de cierto recepcionista, y como lo encontró el gesto más tierno y a la vez loco que alguien ha hecho por ella decidió hacer algo por Garraza...- Nick abrió los ojos simulando algo de sorpresa. -Ups... creo que se me escapó algo...- Judy lo miro con la típica sonrisa que usa cuando sabe que todo fue obra de Nick, aunque use palabras para ocultar las identidades de los involucrados. _Resumen… Nick conoce al guardaespaldas de Gazelle, este le debía un favor y le permitió hablar con ella, Nick se explicó y a Gazelle le pareció un tierno gesto, tanto que decidió presentarse en el ZPD para darle su número a Ben…_ pensó Judy rodando los ojos.

-Definitivamente eres un zorro astuto- dijo aun sonriendo mientras se sienta en su silla para luego mirar la pantalla de su computadora. Sorpresa se lleva cuando Nick la atrae con una de sus patas traseras y la arrastra cerca de él.

-Es porque paso mucho tiempo contigo, coneja astuta- Nick miró sonriendo a Judy produciendo un sonrojo por parte de ella. -Pero pensándolo bien, me gustaría recibir un premio por mis actos. ¿No sé si tu quisieras darme algo?- Nick se acerca lentamente a Judy, y cosa de no cometer una locura ella lo empuja quedando a una buena distancia gracias a las ruedas de la silla.

-Ya dijimos que en horario de trabajo no- lo reprime pero en el fondo sabe que lo quiere.

-Quizás aquí no...- Nick se pone de pie posando ambas patas delanteras en los hombros de Judy una vez se encuentra a su lado. -¿Te parece en mi departamento?- pone su rostro muy cerca de ella sintiendo su olor, el cual hace ya muchos meses está impregnado en su pelaje, al mismo tiempo que el olor de él en el cuerpo de Judy. Nick nunca se caracterizo por ser alguien que se deja ganar, y esta oportunidad no ameritaba hacerlo tampoco. Judy le dio una sonrisa coqueta acompañada de una mirada cómplice antes de dar respuesta a su pregunta, respuesta que da a entender la noche de pasión que le espera una vez terminen sus horas laborales.

-Zorro mañoso...-

-Coneja sensual...-

 **-o-**

 **The Rasmice = The Rasmus + Mice (mouse en plural)**

 **Bearezi = Bear + Berezi (un café de mi ciudad que a proposito hace un buen café helado)**

 **Sasha Garyffe = Sasha Gray + Giraffe (jirafa)**

 **Hyeddaway = Haddaway + Hyena (ese si se entiende (?))**

 **La película nombrada por Garraza no existe, yo la inventé.**

 **Supongo que esas son las referencias que deberia dar. Espero les haya gustado, traté de no centrar a Nick y Judy como los protagonistas pero aun asi siento que lo hice xD Eso es todo por hoy gente, que pasen un muy buen día, con amigos, pareja, o en solitario, es un día mas al fin y al cabo. Paz para ustedes :)**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otra historia :)**


End file.
